


Tenderness

by LexorRex



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, focus on comfort, friends to lovers speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexorRex/pseuds/LexorRex
Summary: Alfred and the Hunter spend time under the moonlit night, having thoughts and sharing actions, finding comfort on one another.
Relationships: Alfred/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 26





	Tenderness

Oh, the sweet, sweet aroma of the moon-scented hunter.

How intoxicating it was, especially in a night like this. The good type of intoxicating, too. Not the one hunters worry about nearing the end of a long hunt.

For what seems to be a few hours now, the executioner and the Hunter didn't share those worries. They decided to take a break from killing beasts and spend a moment resting. That moment turned into something more profound once conversation started, each sharing their histories and goals, or the lack of such things. 

Even if the two of them didn't have much in common in their past, they certainly do now. Being stuck in this never-ending night was stressful, even more when the few people they met along the way refused to share anything besides a few lines of a monologue. They all seemed focused and disturbed to some degree, and didn't want much human contact. 

But Alfred was different. He is indeed focused and disturbed, at least the Hunter thought so, yet he embraced every contact the Hunter offered.

And so they sat at the cathedral ward, bathed by the cold moonlight. It was a pretty good place to be at, since it didn't have many bodies around. It was also a good place for them to talk because they were by themselves.

It was weird wishing for privacy in such a lonely world.

\----------------------------------------------

"What is on your mind this time, moon-scented hunter?"

The Hunter had told Alfred a few conversations ago about this nickname. He asked the executioner if he knew anything about this. They got to the conclusion of the smell being linked to the dream, based on other hunters Alfred used to know. Usually unfortunate people who carried their burdens with pride. But this one was different.

Alfred could notice this hunter was different. He didn't seem to be prideful in his acts of slaughtering. He had killed Gods, yet he was still sober. He didn't seem bothered, he didn't seem excited either. Just thoughtful, somehow peaceful. Alfred could only imagine what was going on on that mind, one that had seen what his nightmares couldn't even imagine to replicate.

He started calling the hunter that, sometimes. Moon-scented. He did have a distinguished, pleasant smell. It started as a joke on Alfred's behalf, but it evolved into something more caring. Eventually, he started wondering if he enjoyed the scent because of the intoxicating nature of the dream, or if it was simply because it belonged to the person next to him.

"The sky." The Hunter answered after coming back from his thoughts. Turns ou they both had been gazing at the sky, lost in their own minds. "We both agree this world holds much mystery, yet the sky is always there."

"This cursed sky is this place and its people's constant", the executioner agreed.

They were also each other's constant. They recognized this, but none of them put it into words. Many moments spent together, but no one knew if they hours, minutes, seconds. Was the amount of time they spent apart the same for each other? 

They stared at the sky again. Alfred's heart beat stronger as the thoughts ran around his mind, without any answers. So, he decided to focus on one thing. The only certainty was the one of the moment, and right now, he was simply happy to have that man by his side. He allowed this feeling to grow, allowed himself to smile. Allowed himself to forget his goals for a single moment. To enjoy even the fucked up world they were in.

So he put his hand over his.

In a way, no touch was exchanged. It was cold and they were wearing gloves. But having the hand of someone he cared for under his was good. He felt loved, hugged by the feelings he had allowed. But his heart kept on beating stronger, unticipating the Hunter's reaction. Perhaps he had overstepped a boundary? He was really sure the Hunter felt something similar to him, but what if he had misread the room, what if was all in his head?

For a moment there was na ounce of regret, something Alfred hadn't seen in a while. 

He felt a movement under his hand, and the Hunter looked at him. His eyes were filled with compassion, a lovingly expression on his face. It was always hard to read his expressions, and this was no different. But it certainly meant well. With his free hand, he took the hat off and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder.

Strangely, the executioner's heart still hadn't calmed down.

They stayed there for what could have been minutes or hours, resting, accepting each other. They didn't stare at the sky anymore, now they looked at each other's eyes. A gloved hand caressed Alfred's face, almost as if studying his bones.

It had been a while since either of them had been touched, and they both forgot how important that was. It is easy to forget such things during a hunt. 

He hugged the executioner, burying his face on the warm cloth, overlooking any possible signs of dried blood. He enjoyed being there, being held. Alfred wrapped his hands around him, only now realizing how much he also needed this. They found something indescribable in each others embrace.

Later on, only after they had parted their ways Alfred realized. This was the Hunters first hug. The first hug he could remember. He couldn't wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> And to think this started as an explicit fic.  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
